Inuyasha vs Ichigo Kurosaki
Description ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Inuyasha was walking in the park until he looked and saw Ichigo holding Kagome by her feet and was shaking the money out of her pockets. Inuyasha: Let go of her you little shit! Ichigo: Make me! I can see ghosts and you cant. Inuyasha: Uh, yes I can. I can see all of your soul reaper friends behind you. All of Ichigo's friends, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, etc. just ran off after Inuyasha pointed that out. Ichigo: You're dead! GO FOR BROKE, TRIUMPH OR DIE! 60 Inuyasha picked up a rock and threw it in Ichigo's face and he charged at him. 58 Inuyasha jumped on Ichigo and started scratching him. 55 Ichigo kicked Inuyasha off him and Inuyasha saw half a strange, white mask on his face. Inuyasha: That mask looks stupid on you. Ichigo: HA! Ichigo then stuck Inuyasha with his shikai blade and pulled it out. 50 Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out Tessaiga. But Ichigo just disarmed him. 47 Ichigo swung his shikai at Inuyasha but he missed. Inuyasha jumped up and got Tessaiga. 43 Ichigo's shikai mutated into a bankai and Inuyasha saw it. Inuyasha: Your dinky katana is no match for my massive blade. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed down, Ichigo blocked his slash though. 36 Inuyasha swung down again, this time, disarming Ichigo. He then slashed Ichigo and he went flying into up and smashed through a wall. Into a public pool. 32 Inuyasha ran over to the public pool, but when he got there. Ichigo was seen with a full white mask on. Inuyasha: Take this! Inuyasha slashes down and causes a kaze no kizu to fly at him. Ichigo dodged the wave and instead the kaze no kizu went into the pool. Causing a tidal wave! 26 Inuyasha: Goodbye! Inuyasha jumped away as the pool's tidal wave took Ichigo and a few swimmers away. 23 As the wave took Ichigo, Inuyasha went to the roof of a building and tore off a panel. Only to use that as a raft to follow Ichigo. 19 Inuyasha used Tessaiga as an oar and got to the masked Ichigo and slammed Tessaiga on his head. Smashing Ichigo underwater. 15 Inuyasha: I win! But that wasn't the end. Ichigo soon emerged from the water. In vasto lorde form. Inuyasha: Uh oh. 8 Inuyasha saw a road-bridge above him so jumped up there and landed on a fire truck. Little did he know the vasto lorde Ichigo followed him up there. 4 Inuyasha grabbed the fire hose from the fire truck and he turned it on. Blasting Ichigo with water. Ichigo soon turned back to normal and Inuyasha blasted the battle-torn shinigami with the water. 1 Inuyasha turned off the fire hose. And he saw Ichigo as a skinless, bloody corpse. Ichigo's dead body dropped and Inuyasha was disturbed. KO! This melee's winner goes to... This Melee's winner.png INUYASHA!!!Category:Paladinporter Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees